realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Diinkarazan
Diinkarazan was a lost demigod of the derro. Description Diinkarazan's avatar appeared as a gaunt 5-ft-tall derro. His face's most striking feature was his glowing red eyes with black pupils. His hair constantly changed texture and appearance and streamed behind him as if he was surrounded by constant gusts of wind. Personality Diinkarazan was mad. He was betrayed by his brother Diirinka and cursed by Ilsensine to be tortured in the Abyss. Every fifty years or so, he became sane for one day. A sane Diinkarazan was nothing short of a homicidal maniac. On this day, he sent his avatar to the Prime Material Plane. Once there, he tried to satisfy his revenge by killing everyone he came across until the avatar got killed too. Abilities Diinkarazan was a powerful thief and a wild mage of unreliable power. His magical power changed from minute to minute, from extremely powerful to feeble, at random. Spells he couldn't resist were reflected to the caster about one in four times— he had no control when a spell he couldn't resist against was reflected. He could also use whispering wind, gust of wind, feather fall, stinking cloud, wind wall or a wind blast against one target by employing the wind that surrounded him; again he had no control over which ability happened to manifest and there was an equal chance for any of these six to manifest. People who tried to use detect thoughts on him went mad like the mad god. Possessions Diinkarazan fought with his fists and didn't use weapons. Divine Realm Diinkarazan's realm was the Prison of the Mad God, the 586th layer of the Abyss. There was a perpetual storm with flying rocks in the whirling gases. At the center of it was a stone throne on which Diinkarazan was bound and tortured by images of things he feared, like the mind flayer deity or drowning in lava, etc. The realm was about to slip into either Carceri or Pandemonium but the realm's balance between being a prison and madness kept it in the Abyss. Activities Diinkarazan was mostly bound and tortured on his throne and killed visitors to his realm. As mentioned above, every half a century or so, he had a day of lucidity. On this day, he sent an avatar of his to the Material Plane where it went on a killing spree until it was destroyed. Relationships Diinkarazan was Diirinka's twin brother. He was the son of Moradin and the brother of Dumathoin, Abbathor, Laduguer, Thard Harr, Gorm Gulthyn, Marthammor Duin, and Dugmaren Brightmantle. Like his twin brother, he was completely banished from the Morndinsamman by Moradin. Diinkarazan was an enemy of the entire Dark Seldarine, though the origins of this enmity weren't known. History Diinkarazan was among the oldest of the dwarven gods. He was the patron of Korolnor, one of Deep Shanatar's kingdoms. The faith was abandoned after the Spawn Wars. At some point in history, Diinkarazan and his brother Diirinka came up with the idea of creating their own dwarven subrace to increase their power, one that was dexterous and adept at magic—traits not possessed by other dwarves—and started to explore the Underdark for the means. They found a cavern full of raw elemental energy and artifacts, which they tried to take but were then discovered by Ilsensine. Diirinka backstabbed his twin and fled with the magic while Diinkarazan was captured and imprisoned by the mind flayer deity. Since then, his activity consisted solely of sending his avatar to the Material Plane on a killing spree. Diinkarazan could channel parts of his powers through the Throne of the Mad God, the old throne of the monarchs of Korolnor, and direct trolls of Stommheim to fight for surface territory and Underdark territory against the mind flayers of Oryndoll. Derros were drawn to his worship and since the Time of Troubles his power was again on the rise. Category:Demipowers